


奇幻大陸的冒險者

by etrus



Category: DCU
Genre: 21 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 奇幻世界AU，以Tim視角的故事，雖然是JayDick但其實清水到只有暗示、甚至沒有





	1. Chapter 1

他從未忘記當時的景象，即使他只是商家兒子的普通人家，應該要跟其他一起目睹血腥打殺的人一樣驚恐尖叫，但在他眼中他只看見帥氣與俐落，揮舉著拯救的雙手，為無辜被抓作人質的他們帶來自由的曙光，耀眼萬分。

Timothy Drake，Drake商人的兒子，從此立下不一樣的志向；也與找到志向的年輕人一樣，踏上與自家為自己鋪好出路的抗議之戰。

Drake雜糧商富有盛名，在喜歡稀奇物品與尚崇健康的皇家貴族中，營養價值高且量少的五穀雜糧非常受到歡迎，只求買不到不問價格，讓雜糧的前景一片看好，加上Drake商人的兒子頭腦相當得好，不僅計算優秀也很有看貨的眼光，因此Drake從小就把他的兒子當作繼承人在栽培，兒子繼承父業，是再理所當然不過的事情。

偏偏一向讓他放心的兒子，在兩年前目睹某次意外之後，就突然改說要當騎士冒險者之類的危險職業，甚至還很認真規劃了鍛鍊計畫表，每天風雨無阻地鍛鍊，本來以為只是年輕人一時興奮，大概覺得累了就會放棄，卻沒想到他兒子認真得從未喊累，即便故意加重兒子的工作量，他那優秀的兒子，一樣有辦法把工作做完然後繼續他的鍛鍊，造成兒子睡眠時間少到他老婆都來罵他了，於是不得以的Drake，只好跟自己兒子認真討論這件事，如果真的不喜歡賣雜糧沒關係，賣其他東西也好，當商人是最安穩的職業，Drake非常心胸寬大地闡述自己的想法，但平時非常聽話的兒子卻意外地拒絕他的好意出路安排，執意想當冒險者，同樣都是固執的兩人，下場便是不歡而散。

最後仍抱持兒子總有一天會認清楚現實心態的Drake，決定讓兒子去跟隨友人的商隊，一方面可以學習更多商業事務，一方面可以就近看清楚在外冒險的危險，友人是需要定時往來兩地的香料商，經常往來於危險的野外，因此還配有負責安危、訓練有素的侍衛，有危險性卻相當安全的商隊，最適合給年輕人開開眼界，Drake的兒子也沒說什麼，很順從地答應父親的安排，對於也想見識一下外界的他來說，也是個好機會。

「這次是要經過厄斯多峽谷嗎？」

「喔！Tim你真懂。」商隊主人一臉讚賞看向手拿整理好的清貨單走進房間的少年，「居然連地圖也看得懂，要是你嫌棄你老爸隨時跟叔叔說，我絕對會把你挖過來當副手。」

「謝謝您的稱讚，只是剛好對地圖有點瞭解而已。」被稱為Tim的Drake兒子笑了笑，「聽說那邊有點危險？」

「是啊！雖然路程只需要一天，但那段的確不太平靜，我正在跟侍衛隊長商討要聘僱幾位冒險家來協助護衛。」

「已經有找好人選了嗎？」

「是有幾位。」也習慣Tim存在的侍衛隊長回答，毫不介意地將名單遞給一臉好奇想看的Tim，「還沒決定好要找誰，除了手腕，信用與道德也是需要考慮，不然到時候反而被搶的人是我們。」

「這位也是可以信任的嗎？」Tim隨意地瀏覽完名單後，他從中抽出一張問。

「他？」侍衛隊長看了看名字，「他的名聲很不錯，幾乎沒有任務失敗過、能力很強，價格也很合理，不過他只接一日委託所以至今我們沒有委託過他，唔、據說他也滿挑雇主的，聽說過有些不肖業者想僱用他，即使出到十倍價錢他也不答應。」

「原來如此，難怪會出現在您的候選單裡，正巧這次是只需一天的路程。」Tim將名單理整齊，遞還給對方。

「評價這麼高？要不這次我們就僱用看看，覺得如何呢？隊長。」商隊主人問向隊伍保安的專業人士。

「好，那就把他列入其中人選吧！」侍衛隊長點點頭。

在一旁的Tim保持微笑，並未從中打擾商隊高層的對話。

 

召集好人馬、整理好貨物後，商隊就浩浩蕩蕩出發了，Tim騎在馬上，看向穩定居於貨物旁的一位騎馬青年，代號Robin的冒險者兼雇傭兵，青年的腰間配有熱火槍與刀，明顯是冷熱兵器皆善用的人，一副十足冒險者打扮表示著接這份委託只是為了生計，但滿臉不在乎的神情卻保持眼神的銳利彰顯著他的認真負責，最惹人注意的不只這些，還有對方肩膀上的那隻鳥，一隻一看就不是居家寵物的黑色猛禽，以良好的平衡溫馴地站在青年肩上，從未看過的纖長翅膀垂墜下來，有別於其他鳥類的優美雙翼讓人從側面來看以為青年是長了一對小翅膀般。

好特別的鳥。Tim看著不知道是在睡覺還是醒著的鳥突然伸了伸翅膀、用羽翼擠著臉色很臭、難以親近的青年的臉，意外地青年並未訓斥而是用頭擠回去，之後伸手摸摸鳥頸，雖然依然臭臉，但安撫的手卻非常溫柔，這樣奇怪的互動讓Tim產生他們是夥伴搭檔而不是飼主馴獸的錯覺。

突然間，商隊停了下來，Tim收回觀察目光，急忙驅馬趕上前關心，在途中停下隊伍通常都是有事發生，不過當他騎到隊伍前時，隊伍又再度啟程出發，詢問之下原來是碰巧遇上在路上遇難的父女，女孩看起來不到十五歲、還只是個孩子，為了從強盜中脫逃、父親則是身負重傷無法行走，商隊主人出於同情同意帶他們一程，知道原由後的Tim微微皺眉，他看向坐在貨車上一臉擔憂看顧著年長者的女孩，的確從裝扮與行囊看都只是普通人家，不像是被追殺的冒險家，但在路途上突然撿了來路不明的人，以安全來說實在不太妥當，或許即便有什麼意外也有人保護、是可以背負的風險，但對那些僱用者太不公平，等於說業主自行找了麻煩、卻要他們來負擔後果，畢竟要是任務失敗，損害名譽的可是那些被僱來的冒險者。

一想到那些冒險者，Tim偷偷回頭再次看向那位帶著鳥的青年，然後把眼神挪回，以落後幾步的距離把自己隱藏在貨物之後，觀察那對來路不明的父女，他知道自己歷練不夠，也知道自己的話對商隊主人足有份量，所以若是推斷錯誤、甚至只是隨口提問反而會害死那對父女，那對父女在這樣的荒郊野外絕對活不到明天，隊伍上沒有足夠安全能夠關人的地方，他也不想打壞商隊主人的日行一善，商隊主人一定比他更瞭解這些，既然對方觀查詢問的結果是選擇信任，那麼自己身為一位外人也不好說什麼，況且他也只是覺得有點怪、沒有充分證據顯示的詭異，因此即便有所存疑但他還是無法開口，只能好好地盯著。

希望他覺得古怪只是他的錯覺。

然而事情就往往不是人所想得這麼簡單，又或者，冒險的世界本來就是複雜多變。

Tim最早發現到異狀的是Robin突然抽出槍、駕馬往前衝，然後就宛如宣告戰鬥開始般一聲槍響，大批人馬的劇烈搖晃及吼聲混著尖叫聲此起彼落，Tim跳下已經受到驚嚇的馬，開始穿梭在商隊貨物之間，以他的戰力不足以正面迎擊，只能趁亂來偷襲，不過他的目地不在此，而是更重要的事──為何會出現這麼大群人？這點貨根本不足以夠那群人瓜分，而且他們的裝扮不太對。

「該死的！他們不是強盜，搞什麼鬼！」

在Tim躲到貨車旁時，正巧看到Robin衝過來，一槍擊中襲擊者，青年並未騎馬，恐怕是在戰鬥中失去了馬匹，鳥也沒站在肩上，而是展開翅膀飛在空中，伺機而動從空中襲擊、抓傷干擾接近青年的敵人，Tim無暇感嘆那隻鳥的聰明，聽到青年的喊叫證實想法的腦袋急速思考著，果然，敵人不是強盜，更或者他們要搶的不是貨物，而是混入貨物的東西。

「小鬼，你不躲好在幹嘛？」Robin一邊反擊一邊惡狠狠地問正在忙著解開貨物的Tim。

突然間Tim像是被對方狠罵的態度嚇到而躲了下去，Robin並未放在心上，要擋下敵人已經夠難了，根本無暇去管一個小屁孩，而就在Robin轉身防禦之際，沒料到另一側居然衝來一個偷襲，在作好受傷的心裡準備時，對方卻突然一個絆倒，為Robin爭取到反擊時間，順利解決掉敵人，而原本躲下去的Tim從另一側爬出來，手上拿著一根長竿，明顯就是他幫忙絆倒人。

「謝啦！小子。」Robin很坦率地道謝，畢竟戰鬥中受傷，都是性命安危的問題，也算是對方救了自己一命，「你在幹嘛？」

「我猜到對方要搶什麼。」有了Robin護援，Tim終於能專心地解開貨物，「我看見那個女孩把某個東西塞進這裡。」

Tim掀開貨物的布蓋，印入眼裡的是黑色的斑駁豆子，雖然說是豆子一顆卻有嬰兒拳頭這麼大，他認得這個豆子，除了食用外更多是作為提味的香料。

如果找出對方要搶的是什麼，至少能知道該怎麼應對，就是這個念頭促使著Tim，既然已經無暇去找不知道趁亂跑去哪的當事者父女，那就只能由自己來找，在他伸手摸上那些豆子時，Robin突然大聲警告，然後在Tim還不知道發生什麼事情時腦袋就開始天旋地轉，在他意識到時自己已經被拋出道路、被甩到峽谷下，接著是疼痛，然後是慶幸，慶幸Robin抓住他減緩力道、慶幸邊崖沒有很深。

「起來，還能走嗎？」從地上爬起Robin立刻催促著拉起對方。

「謝謝，我沒事。」雖然該擦傷還痛還是有痛，但現在不是計較這的時候。

「你說那撿到的女生藏了東西進去？」Robin問。

「對，一個跟黑石豆很像的東西，我本來要上前問的時候，商隊就遭到襲擊了。」注意到對方變了臉色的Tim開口問：「你知道他們要搶的是什麼嗎？」

「會勞駕這麼多人馬出現的，八成是龍膽果，哼，還真是聰明啊要藏棵樹就是要藏在森林裡。」Robin不悅地說，「龍膽果長得跟黑石豆一樣，摸起來也像，雖然裡面不同但剖開就報廢了，那女的恐怕不是什麼平民，是貴族的魔法祭司吧！最近龍膽果可出名了，被發現是死靈軍團召喚的必備物品，別說多價值多少，那是事關都市毀滅的事。」

「你快回去，轉告你家老大，這次委託金我不收，當作我沒接過委託，他自己闖的禍我無意幫他擔，我也懶得跟他要賠償金，反正他的貨也被糟塌得差不多了。」

「你要去哪？」看見對方明顯在整裝，Tim急忙問。

「把龍膽果搶回來或破壞掉。」Robin伸出手臂，往上一抬，正好合上那隻黑鳥降落的爪子，飛翔的氣流煽起青年的頭髮，張開的羽翼在原本以為是全黑的羽毛間亮出一條美麗的藍色條紋，黑與藍的對比，與青年的髮色互映出如同一體的共鳴，「我說過了，不是價值多少，是人命問題。」

「那我──」

「抓住他，別讓他跑了！」

突然追上來的襲擊者從四周冒出，他們根本無法動作只能被動地抵禦，在商隊那邊至少還有其他傭兵或是侍衛幫手能夠幫忙抵禦，現在這邊卻只剩下負傷的Robin，以及需要被保護的Tim，不過即使如此，Robin卻並未顯露怯意，而是拼了命地把Tim護在後方。

「慢著！我知道你們在找什麼。」這樣下去我們都會死。Tim鼓起勇氣朝著所有人大喊。

如果我猜得沒錯的話，只能賭了。與害怕的心情不同，Tim臉上表現的是毫無畏懼的氣魄。

「你們要找龍膽果吧！我是香料商的副手，他是我的貼身侍衛，沒人比我更懂黑石豆長什麼樣，我可以幫你們分出來。」Tim擋開Robin的保護，站了出來，「龍膽果被混在黑石豆裡，就算你們搶走整輛車，也不好交代吧。」

明顯為首的襲擊首領站出來，勒令所有人停手，用惡毒的眼光盯著發話的Tim。

「別殺死我的貼身侍衛，否則我死也不會幫你。」看到對方抬手，Tim急忙補充，「你輕而易舉可以要我們的命，但留下來可以幫你小忙，不過是順手而已，何樂不為？」

「帶走！」首領發話後轉身，「打昏那個侍衛。」

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「馬的……痛死了。」

「你醒了？」明顯鬆一口氣的Tim急忙上前關心，第一次被扔進地牢的壓迫，以及不知道對方接著要做什麼的未知，讓Tim一直處於緊繃的狀態，雖然唬得了一時但唬不了一世，他只能祈求商隊主人能平安並且帶人來找他們。

「下手有夠重。」Robin摸摸自己的後腦，隨後便打量起來周遭，發現自己跟Tim一起被關在牢裡，一點驚訝感都沒有，「沒想到你這小鬼還真機靈也夠有膽，挺有一套的，讓我們都能暫時留下小命。」

「Nightwing呢？」Robin摸索著身上物品，露出果不其然被搜光的表情。

「啊？」

「那隻鳥。」

「喔、牠好像飛走了，他們抓住我們時沒看見牠。」Tim回答。

「噢，那就好。」宛如聽見什麼令人放心的消息，確認完身上傷勢的Robin一改原本戒備的狀態，放鬆地倚靠在牆上，一副如果有煙就會點來抽的悠哉架式，完全不像被關在監牢、手無寸鐵的人。

「牠會去找救兵嗎？」Tim想得到唯一會讓對方如此輕鬆模樣的理由。

「我向來單打獨鬥，想像不出誰會來救我。」Robin滿不在乎地說

「牠會回頭去找商隊嗎？」

「那隻笨鳥可沒聰明到會用字與人溝通。」

「那……」為什麼你看起來這麼悠閒、一副好像沒事樣？Tim傻眼得無法開口。

「問完了？」Robin挑眉，「那換我，你找我到底想幹嘛？」

「啊？」

「不是有話想跟我說？從一開始就鬼鬼祟祟盯著我看，聽起來商隊會找上我、你好像也脫不了關係，現在正好，你想說什麼說吧！找我幹嘛？」Robin審問似地直視對方。

「呃。」原來早就被發現了嗎。覺得有點驚訝又覺得理所當然，Tim頓了頓，從新把心情整理了一下，的確，他就是有事想找對方弄清楚，「其實我不是第一次見到你，是第二次，但見到Robin是第三次。」

Robin挑眉。

「第一次是我跟我父母在某個小鎮去看馬戲團時，突然被一群強盜抓起來當作人質，本來以為死定的時候，有一位男子救了我們，打開關住我們的牢籠、切斷繩子，把我們救出來。」Tim永遠不會忘記那幕，即使只是談論而已，回憶的畫面依舊如昨天才發生一樣歷歷在目，那位男性是如何在燃燒火焰的夜晚，與他身邊的犬狼一起幫他們殺出生路，「我還來不及問他的名字，只聽到有人叫他Robin。」

「之後我再聽到這個名字時，是那件事的一年後，偶然在餐廳酒館吃中餐，聽到這個名字，我轉頭去看。」Tim停頓了一下，「卻是看到你，而不是當初救我們的人。」

「所以你就打算藉機想找我問個清楚？」Robin玩味地笑了笑，「問這種事要幹嘛？要說好奇Robin到底是誰你的好奇心也太重了吧少爺。」

「不是，不單只是好奇Robin是誰。」Tim搖搖頭，「是我想再見到一次當初那位救了我們的人，我……我想跟他說說話。」

「迷上了？」Robin彷彿嘲笑般從鼻腔哼了一聲。

「不是那樣，不全然是那樣。」Tim急忙說，他深吸一口氣，對陌生人還看起來有點兇的人要講出真心話還是有點不習慣，但他還是得坦白，總覺得如果不講實話對方不會就這麼放過自己，「那個晚上我看到他，那種自信的樣子，宛如只是隨手之事卻是帶給人無比希望跟光明的模樣，讓我覺得，我想成為、不，我想像他那樣，去作能夠為人解決困境的事。」

「我爸一直希望我能繼承家業或是從商，我也不是不能理解我爸的心情，但我並不想當個只是在賺錢的商人，想為這個世界做更多事，想幫助更多人，我也知道自己現在開始學武術起步有點晚、冒險的生活很危險等等事實，所以……所以我才想見他一面，想跟他說說話，或許我就能重新確認自己的想法，確認自己到底想要作的、能作的是什麼。」

「這樣會有幫助？」Robin一臉質疑，「你的人生你自己才能處理，關他什麼事。」

「我知道。」Tim微笑，即使被駁斥也沒生氣，「是一種精神指標吧！光只是看見，就覺得獲得勇氣，面對未來的勇氣。」

「結果你看見的Robin是我，真是抱歉啊～」雖然嘴上說著道歉的話，臉上卻毫無歉意的Robin笑了起來，「真沒想到那傢伙哪時還多了一個崇拜者。」

「所以Robin是代稱而不是人的暱稱囉？你認識我說的Robin？」Tim急忙問。

「看得懂太陽嗎？」Robin像是沒聽見對方的提問，他指了指地牢上方、人鑽不過去的對外氣窗，「你猜現在是什麼時候。」

「呃、」Tim低頭看了看照射下來的影子，「黃昏，快要天黑。」

「還不錯，居然看得懂太陽，你有意思想當冒險者原來不是說假的。」Robin有些讚許地勾起嘴角，「其實我本來想把你打暈的，看你這麼有心就放你一馬，真是麻煩，所以才不想接要隔夜的委託。」

「本來？」Tim精準地捕捉到關鍵字，所以表示對方取消念頭了？「為什麼？」

「太陽下山就知道啦！」Robin閉起眼睛休息，「放心，我們很快就會獲救了。」

Tim雖然滿肚子困惑但沒再開口詢問，因為他知道對方已經停止交談，再問只是被嫌煩，搞不好還會惹得對方重新起了打昏他的念頭。

既然對方都說能夠獲救，那麼就這麼相信吧！Tim抬頭看向窗外，祈禱天黑之後給他們的轉機，於是他也學對方，安靜地耐心等待。

他們並沒有等太久，陽光的暗下就像失去希望一樣快速，不久之後光芒漸漸弱下，天色即將被黑夜取代。

「時間到了。」Robin睜開眼睛，站起來，「等著吧！他很快就會來救你。」

Tim還來不及提問，夜色徹底取代日陽的瞬間，Robin突然被一陣煙霧包覆，散去之後居然只剩衣物、不見人影，以及從微微晃動的衣服堆裡探出的……吻部？

一隻大犬就從衣服裡鑽出，取代了原本Robin站的位置，這頭犬狼幾乎有半個人高，看起來生人勿近，黑色的皮毛到了頭部居然換成暗色的紅，牠像是沒注意到Tim一樣打了一個哈欠，用腳爪搔了搔頭之後離開衣服堆，與外表不符、溫馴地趴了下來。

Tim有些緊張地盯著那頭狼，與猛獸關在同一個牢籠的恐懼以及對狀況完全不懂的困惑不斷在他的腦袋中相互轉替。

等等，這頭狼有點眼熟。見對方沒有要攻擊自己的意思，Tim有些放心之後漸漸認出眼前那頭狼的眼熟。

那是當初救出自己的Robin身邊的那頭犬狼。

彷彿有什麼猜測浮出心頭時，外面突然傳來慘叫吵雜，越來越近，然後一位強盜就這麼撞破門摔進來，接著衝進來的是一位青年，身上隨意綁著一條明顯就是從別人身上搶來的披風，絲毫不介意身體裸露地踢腳踹倒強盜。

「抱歉，久等了。」青年從倒地不起的強盜身上搜出鑰匙，把牢籠打開，原本趴好的犬狼也在對方出現時站起來，牢門打開時立刻跑上前蹭了蹭對方，青年也熱情地蹲下來抱抱犬狼的頭，與之廝磨，然後撿起原本Robin的衣服，快速俐落地穿起來，此時以麻煩的繫繩方式為主的Robin衣服，如今就非常方便體型不同的青年順利穿起。

「Robin？」Tim不可置信地看向他一直想要尋找的那位。

「嗯？」青年應了一聲，微笑地看向對方，「噢、他沒有打昏你，嗯～謝謝你救了我們，放心，我們會順利離開這……咦？你是那位…喔喔！你長高了耶。」

「你記得我？」Tim在對方意示之下跟上。

「記得啊！三年多前對吧？幸好當時發現得快，能找到被綁架的你們，你很勇敢呢！還能堅強起來安慰哭泣的母親。」青年露出與對方記憶相同的溫和笑容，他從不知何時找回來的Robin裝備裡掏出了一對短棍，「跟我來，我知道出口在哪。」

「這頭狼是？」Tim看了一眼不僅乖巧跟上，還主動跑向前警戒敵人的犬狼。

「你可以叫他Red Hood。」青年毫不猶豫地拐進一處轉角，出口即在眼前。

「我是說，他是～」

「是，他是從剛剛與你一起的Robin。」知道對方要問什麼的青年點點頭，「而我也是Robin，只是我是晚上的Robin，他是白天的Robin。」

「那Nightwing……那隻鳥是你？」Tim作了大膽的猜測。

「是的。」青年滿意地微笑，「所以我們不接隔夜的任務，太麻煩啦！不過幸好也快天黑、以及在外面的人是我，否則還真不知道怎麼救人，你快走，我還有事。」

「你要去找龍膽果嗎？」已經順利逃到外面的Tim急忙抓住對方問。

「嗯，我知道發生什麼事，鳥的腦袋沒辦法反應，但變回人我就能理解事情，我在場我記得。」

「那我等你，我去牽馬。」Tim指了指遠處的馬廄。

青年看了看他，再看看馬廄，隨後露出微笑。

「好，我想不會很久，我剛剛也不是閒著沒事。」青年拍拍大犬的頭對牠說，「跟著他，我可以的，相信我。」

之後便頭也不回地跑回充滿混亂的山寨，青年的身影消失後，犬狼就愛理不理地轉頭走向馬廄，還斜瞪了Tim一眼，彷彿是在指責Tim看什麼看、人都走了快去牽馬，等到Tim騎著馬並牽著一匹馬出來後，沒等多久，青年也如同他所說的一下就搞定，他出現在二樓的窗戶，一點都不像被人追殺、跑到死路地露出笑容，他張開手臂，像是飛翔的鳥，也像世界為舞台的表演者，毫無畏懼地一躍而下，俐落且輕巧地落在地面，明明是夜晚卻宛如自帶光芒般耀眼卻低調，他揮手意示跑過來接應的Tim不要停下馬、轉身快走，Tim在困惑不停下來對方該怎麼上馬時，只看見青年一個跳躍，以巧妙的平衡與姿勢拉住韁繩、搭上馬匹，沒有半點耽誤地領著Tim成功逃離了追擊。

 

「好了，到這邊應該沒事了。」青年放慢速度，安撫地摸了摸剛剛一直狂奔的馬。

「你找到龍膽果了？」跟著放慢速度的Tim問。

「是啊！當作一點報酬。」他笑了笑，看向Tim，「謝謝你，這次你幫了大忙，送你回城鎮吧！」

「不，這沒什麼。」Tim揮揮手，「你要把龍膽果交給誰嗎？」

雖然說是報酬，但他不認為對方會把這個東西賣掉，畢竟是引發危機的東西，要是流入市面肯定會被有心人買走作亂去。

「放心，是可以信任的人，剛好我們欠他不少債，這個可以抵不少呢！」青年一臉邀功模樣，「對了，從白天你就在注意我們，是想找我們……或是說找我有什麼事嗎？他沒有打昏你，就表示他相信你、也想讓我見你吧！」

Tim楞了一下，他看著微笑的青年，突然間不知道該說什麼。

是啊！他想見對方是為了什麼呢？自己的人生只有自己才能處理，難道問了對方該怎麼作、對方就能為自己的人生負責嗎？

他突然瞭解自己並不是想問對方什麼，而只是單純想見對方一面，看看從以前到現在都沒變、永遠自信耀眼的人，然後就能持續相信下去，相信自己的信念從未改變。

「你……你們為什麼會變成這樣？我是說人類變成鳥。」Tim眨了眨眼，最後他開口的是詢問對方的話，「啊、抱歉，如果不方便說的話沒關係。」

「這沒什麼，反正你也看到了。」青年笑了笑，他跳下馬，摸著蹭上腿邊來的大犬，「我們本來是自由在外的冒險搭檔，在多年前某次意外中了詛咒，讓我晚上才能變回人，而他則是白天，不過幸好有找到能夠研究破解辦法的人，但所需材料昂貴且耗時，實在沒錢加上有求於人，於是只好幫那個人做事抵還研究費用。」

「也幸好做的都是救人解決事件之類的好事，雖然那個人專制又有點控制狂……不過是個好人啦！」青年玩著大犬的耳朵，無視對方抗議的低吼，把皮毛揉得雜亂無比，雖然是頑皮的舉動、眼神卻充滿溺寵，「生活沒以前自由，但至少找到辦法解決詛咒，至少有辦法能短暫見面。」

「對不起。」覺得好像問到傷心事的Tim同樣跳下馬，慎重地道歉。

「這沒什麼啦！又不是沒有解除詛咒的希望，只是套一句他的話，我們不知道還要被壓榨多久哈哈。」青年開朗地笑了起來，「雖然不知道你原本想見我是要做什麼，不過現在看起來沒問題了？你這麼聰明又機靈，無論是什麼一定沒問題的。」

「事實上我直到現在才知道自己找你想要做什麼。」Tim想了想，點點頭，「只是單純想見你一面，再次跟你道謝，為了當年你救我的事，還有為了這次的事向你…你們道謝。」

「不客氣。」青年微笑，「看起來是想通什麼了？」

「想通了。」Tim對上對方的雙眼，同樣自信地勾起嘴角，「我想到我能作、真正想作的事什麼了。」

「喔？看樣子是在迷惘未來志向的少年。」

「是啊！不過現在不迷惘了。」Tim大方承認，「謝謝你們，還有，我相信我們還會再見面的。」

「那太好了」青年拍拍Tim的肩，了表鼓勵，「我很期待。」

直到青年將Tim送回城鎮後離開，他們都沒有問過彼此的名字，不過Tim並不介意，他相信未來某一天他們一定會見面，只要青年還是冒險者，那麼肯定還會在見面，或許還能夠一起合作，為這個世界做更多事，解決惡徒、拯救城鎮之類的，更或許還能在破解詛咒上幫上一點忙。

總有一天。

「爸爸，我決定從商了，但我想賣不一定的東西。」回到家的早晨，Tim在早餐的餐桌上跟他的父親宣佈他的決定。

「喔！這樣很好，太好了你想經營什麼？」感動兒子終於想通的父親問。

「我想賣魔藥材料。」Tim放下餐具，堅定且慎重地說，「很多魔法藥品材料都是種子類，這方面我們家本來就有門路，況且有些貴族也需要這些材料，祭司祈禱啦什麼的，這塊生意可以作，還能順便擴大Drake事業。」

「嗯、的確，沒想到這塊。」聽起來非常有道理但好像哪裡不太對？下意識覺得事情不單純卻又反駁不出什麼的Drake被說服地點點頭。

「對吧！請放心，爸爸，我一定會好好經營的，當一個成功的商人，不再讓你操心。」Tim微笑。

想為這個世界做更多事情、幫助更多人，然後總有一天，再見面。

幾年後的某個夜晚，帶著犬狼的Robin按那個人的指示前往情報來源者的住所，他聽過這個情報網，雖然並非本業但接觸的都是業界人士，所以反而能察覺到更多事情，觀察冒險界的動向，進而推測出哪些勢力的預謀，分析的能力也獲得那個人難得的肯定，甚至也有不少次的互換情報，這次被派來也是對方的意思。

在Robin推開門時，犬狼先一步抬起頭，沒有警戒的吼叫，而是純粹的好奇。

「怎麼了？該不會是認識的……。」低下頭跟犬狼說話的Robin下意識抬起頭，原本要說的話就這麼消失在嘴裡。

「我說過我相信我們還會再見面的。」站在桌前等待許久的情報來源者說，「Dick Grayson。」

「……我也說過我很期待，看見你真開心。」青年從驚訝轉為微笑，真心誠意地。

「很高興與你合作，Tim。」

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.那個人就是我們都知道的那個人。  
> 2.Jason跟Dick只有回到設有特殊魔法陣的那個人大宅，才能同時恢復成人、見到彼此。  
> 3.Jason跟Dick身上有一本筆記本，是用來把重要事情留言寫給對方看，但裡面大多寫的都是「你亂接什麼麻煩事啦」、「拜託你下次不要這麼亂來想找死也不是這樣」諸如此類罵對方的吵架話。


End file.
